A Bad Case of Memory
by neldnew1
Summary: What happens when an accident causes Sadie to loose her memory?  How will Anubis react to this?  Follow Anubis, Carter, Zia, and even Sadie and their race to find out who did this and how to fix it. *REWRITING CHAPTERS*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I decided to rewrite this story because my writing has progressed and I felt I could improve my stories a bit. Please review... I would say they equal happiness but that's not very original. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

Chapter One

Sadie's POV

I was on my way to the graveyard Anubis had told me to meet him in, when I felt as if someone was following me. My head whipped around, and no one was there. I narrowed my eyes and continued walking. The feeling came again. I quickly turned. Once again, no one was there.

When I was nearing the graveyard, I turned once again. This time, I spotted a man all dressed in black gaining on me. I began running, sparing a glace behind me. Not my best decision. My foot got caught in a crack, and I stumbled, falling to the ground. With the little time I had, I shut my eyes; reaching for my staff I was smart enough to store the Duat before I had left. I could hear the man approaching and lost my concentration. I fumbled with my staff shortly before giving up.

My eyes shot open, noticing the man was standing right in front of me, his face twisted into a sly grin.

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

Just to make this clear, I, Sadie Kane, was not one to give up, but considering everything in front of me was blurring and couldn't feel my left leg, I think I have a pretty good excuse.

"How much money do you have, little girl?" the man asked.

"Little girl? I'm fourteen!" I shouted (nobody calls me a little girl and gets away with it.)

"How much?" he repeated, beginning to get irritated.

"I-I don't have any," I said.

_"Liar!" _he shrieked.

After that, he took all I hadn't admitted to having and left my clothes torn. Before he left, he hit me on the head with something _hard_. _Before I die,_ I thought, _I love you, Anubis._ Then my eyes slowly closed.

Anubis' POV

When I arrived at the graveyard at about nine, Sadie was not yet there. I shrugged it off, knowing Sadie was never one to be punctual.

Time slowly ticked by. I checked my watch at least five times a minute. She should have been here hours ago…. Did I give her the right time or place… or did something bad happen? I rubbed the tattoo Lord Kane had given me, allowing me to enter the mortal world, and left the graveyard. As I was walking, I thought of possible explanations of Sadie's tardiness:

Carter wouldn't let her come, and Sadie had forgotten to tell me.

I told her the wrong graveyard.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

I stared down at the limp figure on the sidewalk.

"Sadie," I whispered.

She was lying on the sidewalk, her skin and hair stained with blood, her clothes torn to shreds, and on the left side of her head, was a gigantic bump. I fumbled with the phone in my pocket, quickly dialing Carter's number.

"Hello," he said.

"Carter?" I asked.

"Oh, hi, Anubis. Are you going to bring Sadie home or should I come and get her; it's a little late for her to –"

"Carter, Sadie's hurt!" I interrupted. As soon as I had said it, there was a big crash, I assumed he had dropped the phone.

"Where are you?" he asked.

My eyes darted around, and I spotted a sign that said _Emerald Street_.

"I'll be there."

It was then I realized I had said it out loud.

I slipped the phone back into my pocket, sitting beside Sadie. I put her head in my lap, gently stroking her hair.

"Don't worry, Sadie, Carter will be here soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Anubis' POV

Carter arrived about five minutes later, Zia along side him. He glanced at Sadie and gulped, motioning to the back seat. I picked Sadie up and laid her down in the back seat.

"Anubis, aren't you coming?" Carter asked.

I blinked, feeling stupid and climbed into the car, gently moving Sadie's feet to the side. Carter's foot slammed on the gas, and the car sped down the road. I held onto Sadie, keeping her from flipping onto the floor of the car. We arrived at the mansion a few minutes later, and I carried Sadie in, lightly placing her onto the couch. I knelt beside her, grasping her hand. Zia studied the bump on Sadie's head. Her lip twitched.

"Guys… I –"

"It's not something good, is it?" Carter asked.

Zia shook her head. "I can already tell by the size of that bump, the injuries could be severe, but I guess we'll have to wait until she wakes up."

Carter sighed and nodded solemnly. He stood up and took Zia by the hand, dragging her onto the balcony. I brushed a piece of hair from Sadie's face, smiling slightly.

"Don't worry, Sadie, I'll be with you through everything," I promised, while taking her pinky as she had informed me was called "pinky swear."

I kissed her forehead and followed Carter and Zia to the balcony.

Sadie's POV

I groaned softly, stirring along an uncomfortable surface. I could not open my eyes, which felt as if they had been closed forever, but could hear people bustling around above me. I could hear harsh whispers, and could feel their gazes on me. A hand gripped mine, sending a cold sensation tingling through my body. I shivered.

"Carter, I think she's waking up," a muffled voice said.

My eyes opened a crack, still not allowing me to see anything. They immediately shut. I was too tired to deal with this. With all my power, I opened my eyes, bringing me out of this world of darkness.

Familiar people stood around me, carefully studying me.

"Sadie," a dark skinned boy said cautiously.

I looked around, meeting eyes with an attractive boy with pale skin, dark hair, and chocolate brown eyes that made me want to melt on the spot.

"Sadie," the dark skinned boy said once again.

I figured he was talking to me, since no one else reacted when he said the name, and turned to him.

"Yes –?"

It seemed as if had been the first time I had spoken. My voice cracked as soon as I had finished the word. I cringed at how hoarse I sounded.

"How do you feel?" the pale, dark haired boy asked.

"Tired," I muttered.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" he asked.

"No…. Should I?" I asked.

The boy looked around. "Do you know who I am?"

I stared at him. He spoke the words as if they had truly pained him, not meeting my eyes.

"N-no," I said.

Before I could speak again, the pale boy dragged the dark skinned boy and a caramel color skinned girl with a curious expression on her face, whom I hadn't noticed before, out of the room. I looked around, noticing the size of the room I was in. Right now, I was lying on a couch, beside a crystal coffee table, and surrounded by several blue tub chairs. Three brown pillars surrounded the area I was lying in and outside those pillars, was a large kitchen and two doors which lead to what looked like a balcony.  
>The boy returned, taking a seat in a blue chair. He stared down at me.<p>

"Sadie,"

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes?"

"Y-you don't remember me?"

I shook my head and watched as he put his head in his hands. He looked up, tear tracks covering his face.

"Look at me, I've become such a softie," he said. "If you could remember me, you'd be telling me to shut up. Look, I know how hard this is… well actually I don't – but can you at least talk to me?"

I stared at him for a moment. "Who are you, then?"

A slight smile crossed his face and said, "I'm Anubis, Egyptian god of funerals or as you used to put it, of toilet paper. I work for your father, Osiris."

I thought for a second. He said god. There was no such thing as _gods_.

"You said god – you're a god?"

He nodded.

"And my father is Osiris?"

He nodded once again. I narrowed my eyes.

"Prove it."

Anubis' smile widened. "Come with me."

He stood up and held out his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Dang, I've always hated those things. Tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Sorry :(

Hi everyone,

I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to get word out to you, but I've decided to begin writing my stories again (everything has just been insanely busy with school, swim, dance, and softball). My writing style has changed a bit though, so bare with me. I will try to get the next chapters to my stories up soon.

Your very apologetic writer,

neldnew1


End file.
